


Innuendo

by Colorado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorado/pseuds/Colorado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot that can mean what you want to mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo

  1.      No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to Conan Doyle, Gatiss, and Moffatt.
  2. The lyrics to “Dance Me to the End of Love” are by Leonard Cohen.



****

**_~s~s~s~s~_ **

**_Innuendo_** _:_ A suggestion or implication

 

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_   
_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_   
_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

“Is this a dream?” she asked, closing her eyes.

He leaned over to rest his forehead gently against hers. “If it is, it is a very good one.”

~s~s~s~s~

 

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_   
_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_   
_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

 

“I need to ask you something,” she whispered close enough to his lips for their breath to mingle. “Have you ever—?”

~s~s~s~s~

 

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_   
_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_   
_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

 

Breathless, she fell back, unable to form words. Instead she giggled.

He smiled in his superior way. “Does that answer your question?”

~s~s~s~s~

 

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_   
_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_   
_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

 

She languidly traced a line between the freckles on his back with her fingertips. She had never seen them before. She smiled knowing she would see them again.

~s~s~s~s~

 

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_   
_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_   
_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

 

“Do you know what they say about Chinese food?” he whispered in her ear.

“What?” she said sleepily.

“You can eat until you are fully satisfied, then an hour later, you are hungry again.”

She smiled. “Are you saying you want to have dinner? Again?”

He gazed into her eyes tenderly. “With you, my dear very dear pathologist, I will always want to have dinner.”


End file.
